Dear Diary
by Sankyuu
Summary: Dear Diary, Today was quite different, I bumped into some of the school's jock- Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. And for some reason, I don't like them at all.
1. Prologue

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san~

Note: This isn't betaread

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

ENJOY

* * *

**Prologue **

.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today, I sat at the back of the class as usual. Nobody even noticed or befriended me. Can you believe that? But I'm awfully quite used to it already. I mean, who wants to hang out with a chick who dresses up like a grandma anyway?** But **__**Today was quite different, I bumped into some of the school's jock- Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. And for some reason, I don't like them at all.**_

_ Let's start with Natsu Dragneel, shall we? Even though he's the rumored "Salamander" or something like that, I hated his attitude. His carefree and reckless attitude just pisses me off. He talks as if he knows everything but he looks like a rebel. Who the hell has pink hair anyway? _

_ Then, there's Gray Fullbuster... This guy has some major problems. What kind of dude just strips? Some say it's in his habit already. He unconsciously strips right in front of guys or girls. Sure, he has looks and his body is toned and muscular but god, he could at least know the word "manners."_

_ Third, the cocky and arrogant dude- Sting Eucliffe. He's blonde like me and I swear to God, I hated it. His dark slanted eyes... I just wanted to forcefully take it out and not to mention, he's a real pervert. Seems like he likes large breasts or something, and it's despicable. _

_ Ohhhh, and last but not the least, Rogue Cheney. Now, this dude, is surprisingly quiet. I'm kinda surprised that he's not like the other three but I bet he's hiding something evil or wicked or whatever. I just know that he's hiding something evil behind those red eyes and I'm going to find out what it is. Or so I think._

_ So, that's all for today. _

_Love, Lucy~_

* * *

A/N: So, whaddya think? I'll post Chapter 1 later or in a few days.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: I've decided to update this 1st instead. I'm really having "Writer's block" on my other fanfic. I mean, I know what I'm going to write but I just don't know how to start it! Ahhhh! Can anybody help me? Please? *puppy eyes* I'm also having writer's block on this one so forgive me if this chapter's boring? And what-not

For those who's been asking what my age is. I'm 13. Yes, I'm young or whatever. To let you know, I have a mind of a 25 year old woman, or so they say.

Note: This isn't betaread

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

ENJOY!

P.S. I'm not trying to be funny, so if you find this annoying then I apologize. I REPEAT, I'M SERIOUSLY NOT TRYING TO BE FUNNY. NOT GOOD WITH COMEDY)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV:**

My eyes looked around the room, observing every person as they passed by me. I sighed, as usual, they wouldn't think about befriending someone like me- Or at least even notice me for a change. I scanned the room again, I think one of the reasons why they wouldn't talk to me is- One, I'm ugly... Yeah I know, sad story yaddah yaddah. Second, every human being here shines so brightly. Like hell, they all look like models. But who stood out the most is probably... Erza Scarlet.

I nodded to myself. Her long red hair flowing, she wore a one piece top that has a ribbon on the middle with matching blue skirt and boots that reached her knee. She really look like a model, but the problem is that...

"Boys! How many times do I have to tell you?! Always. Fix. Your. Things."

Her voice sent cold chills through my back spine. Ugh, that girl's voice is really loud! Like duh, she could just say it to them politely. I sighed again, drifting my eyes to a particular group as they enter the classroom.

The so-called "Fairy Tail" or whatever they call it. Here, I'll give you a rhetorical question. Do fairies have tails? Well, of course not. Earth to Lucy? What the hell am I even thinking. Fairies don't even exist.

"Neh neh! Natsu!"

"Gray-sama!"

"Stiiiiiing!"

"Uhm, excuse me Mr. Cheney."

People inside the classroom admired- Wait, no, more like worshiped. Yeah, they worshiped these bastards who are full of themselves just because they're popular. I sighed and turned away. I don't plan on admiring them with googly eyes and throw compliments at them.

I adjusted my huge oval glasses that cover my eyes. Hearing their laughter, I wonder when will I'll be able to laugh like that with them. I sighed for the third time, yup, it's official. Lucy Heartfillia is a sighing monster or whatever. Gaaah!

I yanked a book in my bag. I started reading "Harry Potter." And if you're wondering if I like Harry Potter, no. I don't like it, I love it. And yes, I'm a bookworm. Nothing wrong with that right? But I can't enjoy reading it. Why? Simple, because all of this god damn noise these bastards are doing.

Me? Being the most short tempered person, stood up forcefully making everyone look at me. Oh great, I just love the attention that I'm getting right now, and please... Note the sarcasm. I grabbed my Harry Potter book and walked out. I'm expecting someone to stop me, and... Well, as much to my disbelief, someone did.

A large and cold hand touched my wrist. Me, being the knit-wit, glanced back. As much to my surprise, the oh-so-famous Gray Fullbuster is holding my wrist. _Oh god, kill me now, kill me now, I'm suddenly feeling nervous. Butterflies in my stomach._ And as much as I want to displease you, no. I'm not the type of girl who reacts just 'cause he touched me or something. May I remind you all that this is Lucy "Bad-Ass" Heartfillia, and I'm just kidding. Me? A Bad-Ass? Ha! In my dreams.

"You're..."

"I'm?" I continued. He looked at my eyes, or my glasses, since my glasses covers my eyes and what-not.

"You're that Granny girl!" He finished his sentence and I just twitched. Everybody inside the room began laughing. Whoa, so he likes embarrassing people huh?

"Oh, and you're that stripper." I mocked him, all eyes still on us. Gaah! Can he just let go of me?

"Gray, looks like this chick has a thing for you." The pink-headed boy said. I glared at him.

"Ohhh, says the guy who has pink hair and who is constantly attached to Gray. Gay!" I stated. These guys are pissing me off but still...

"Natsu? I didn't know you like Gray," said Sting.

"I don't!" Natsu retorted.

Me, being the granny chick everyone says, just stood there and smirked. Even though I'm being laughed at, I don't usually give a sh*t. Why do they care if I dress like this anyway? Hey, this is a democratic country if I recall.

"Will you guys shut up?" The oh-so-famous-but-quiet-dude said. Ohooo, he has finally spoken. Hallelujah!

"Awh, is Rogue getting irritated? Are you? Are youuuu?" I said, trying to provoke him. I want to see his face when he's mad or at least pissed off. But, I failed. He still has this calm expression that made me itch. I just want to snatch it off of his damn gorgeous face. Wait, what? Gorgeous? Damn girl, what the hell am I saying?

I just turned to Gray and asked,

"So stripper, how long are you planning to hold my wrist?"

Gray scowled and released his grip from it. Our professor entered the class and told us to take our sits. Well, so much for teasing them.

* * *

Class ended and as much to my surprise, "Fairy Tail" approached me, slowly. I'm not kidding, real slowly. You know, like in the movies when they have this slow motion scenes and stuff. They're trying to copy the folks in the movies! Oh my god...

"What's your name?" The blonde one asked. We're both blondes, great. Thank you. Check the sarcasm.

"So you don't know the name of your own classmate?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Well, we wouldn't ask you if we know it." The stripper butted in and rolled his eyes.

"Too bad. Not gonna tell you." I stuck my tongue out and fixed my things, stood up and walked away leaving them dumbfounded. Ha! Lucy Heartfillia, you are definitely the bomb! Yes! I am the bomb.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ I talked to them, well... More like teased them. I'm glad to say that they still don't know my name. Oh, and may I say something? Natsu's gay! He definitely likes Gray! Or... not? I always find them hugging or looking at each other. Ohooo, I'm expecting some yaoi scenes for the both of them, not. The thing is, I always have this feeling that someone's looking at me. Or am I being a little paranoid? _

_ Also, today... I tripped, and thank God nobody saw me. Except for the cocky arrogant bastard named Sting Eucliffe. He laughed and laughed and laughed. He teased me about it. P.S. You know, the great Sting Eucliffe, been hearing a lot of gossip that he's a model. Well, I couldn't blame his handsome face. _

_ That's it for today. Nothing interesting happened, except for those fairy tail bastards. _

_Love, Lucy~  
_

_P.S. Sting Eucliffe is the model of Calvin Klein underwear. Yummy...  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Suck-ish chapter, I know. Bear with me XD

Currently having writer's block. Or something?

Review please?

P.S. I'm not trying to be funny, so if you find this annoying then I apologize. I REPEAT, I'M SERIOUSLY NOT TRYING TO BE FUNNY. NOT GOOD WITH COMEDY)


End file.
